This invention relates to a power sliding assembly for moving a windowpane of a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a power sliding assembly having a lead screw that is driven axially by a motor to open and close a windowpane.
Motor vehicles typically include window assemblies having sliding windowpanes that move between an open position and a closed position. A pick-up truck includes one such window assembly for covering a rear window opening along a back end of a passenger compartment, commonly referred to as a cab. The window assembly in these types of motor vehicles includes a window frame extending along the rear window opening, at least one fixed windowpane, and one or more movable windowpanes that slide relative to the fixed windowpane along a track of the window frame.
For the convenience of occupants of the pick-up truck, window assemblies have been developed in which the movement of the movable windowpane is automated. These window assemblies utilize a motor remote from the movable windowpane. The motor may be secured to a floor of a passenger compartment and connected to the movable windowpane by push-pull cabling. This system is, however, inefficient as it consumes a great deal of power. In addition, this system has difficulty operating in colder climates due to the necessity for many polymeric drive components.
Numerous attempts have been made to provide a more efficient system for moving the movable windowpane. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,195 to Olberding et al. discloses an automatic rear window opener for a motor vehicle. An automatic rear window includes a frame having lateral sides and a bottom. A track extends along the bottom of the frame. A stationary side windowpane is located at each side of the frame and a pair of movable windowpanes are supported on the track. A motor includes rotatable output shafts extending laterally therefrom. Left and right-hand threaded shafts are attached to the output shafts on opposite sides of the motor. Brackets engage each of the left and right-hand threaded shafts and move in opposite directions along the left and right-hand threaded shafts when the motor is activated. The movable windowpanes are attached to the brackets so that as the brackets move along the left and right-hand threaded shaft, the movable windowpanes move between an open position and a closed position.
According to one aspect of the invention, a power sliding assembly moves a windowpane within a track formed within a window frame between an open position and a closed position. A motor is fixedly secured to the window frame. The motor generates a rotational force. A lead screw is operatively connected to the motor. The lead screw receives the rotational force and moves axially alongside the track. A bracket is secured to the lead screw and the windowpane. The bracket moves the windowpane between the open and closed positions as the bracket travels with the lead screw as the lead screw is driven axially alongside the track.